


Rising Trot

by wunkind (guysinmyhead)



Series: Ribbons [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dysphoria, F/F, Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, I would say the sex is moderate, equestrian AU, genderbent, so a nice rounded M, the detail is there but not so explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guysinmyhead/pseuds/wunkind
Summary: Because road to ribbons is G and I didn’t want to change that.





	Rising Trot

__****

Victoria watched Yuri as the other woman pulled a bed shirt on.

 

“You want to sleep in that?” Her brow furrowed. Yuri kneeled on the bed and rubbed at the crease with her thumb.

 

“Comfortable shirt.” She shrugged.

 

“The bra.”

 

“Oh.” Yuri blushed.

 

They’d been sharing a bed for months now. Before they were even formally together, boobs had been accidentally touched. Boundaries had been crossed anyways when Victoria asked Yuri to look at hers and figure out if they were shaped weirdly (they were perfect but the younger had been too horrified to even absorb the question).

 

“They’re...sore.” She defended. “I just want the support. It’s like a comfort thing.”

 

Victoria perked up, hands coming to rest on Yuri’s hips and tug her closer. Blue eyes sparkled up at Yuri in question.

 

“I can hold them for you—“

 

“You’re ridiculous.”Yuri sighed incredulously.

 

Victoria’s hands slid dangerously and slowly up Yuri’s stomach, the featherlight touches almost tickling.Fingers brushed against the clasp, Victoria loved this bra because it was front clasp and a lot less hassle. Deft fingers opened the little plastic latch while the other hand pushed Yuri’s shirt up to her collar.

 

“They’re swollen.” Victoria’s breath was warm against the center of her chest as Yuri founder herself straddling her girlfriend’s lap.

 

“It’s almost...you know...”

 

Victoria made a noise of agreement. Her tongue met a nipple, running over it before carefully sucking it into her mouth. Yuri’s back arched into the sensation, her hips pressed downwards and—

 

“You’re—“

 

“That kind of day.” The platinum blonde pulled back to inspect Yuri’s face, wary of her reaction. They’d...talked about this. Yuri had helped her order this to begin with.

 

“That’s...yes. That’s fine.” Yuri’s breath was shaky, her thighs were trembling. She’d worked hard today, they were barely able to hold her weight before her girlfriend had her anticipating this. They’d never...

 

“If you—“

 

“I want to.” She didn’t want Victoria to mistake her hesitation for lack of want. “I just don’t know how good I’ll be. I’m...you made me run through that test for an hour.”

 

That wasn’t including her fifteen minute warmup.

 

There was a new light in Victoria’s eyes she’d never seen before, though certainly mischievous. Her lips pressed a gentle kiss between the swell of Yuri’s breasts.

 

“You should run through it one more time.”

 

Yuri was already leaned forward, fumbling through the box at the side of the bed. They’d only just received the order a week ago, it had to be there.

 

Victoria hadn’t ever... Yuri knew she hadn’t dabbled in the world of strap-ons. Until recently, she didn’t know there was underwear that could help with her bouts of dysphoria. That had been the actual reason for their purchase.

 

“Can you...” Help was unspoken.

 

Yuri made quick work of it to the best of her ability. She’d read the directions to Victoria before, they’d done it together. The nervousness in the other was apparent, though.

 

Neither breathed until Victoria was wiggled out of her boxers and into new briefs, these with a built in ring for...well...

 

“Can we...can we try something?”

 

Yuri cupped Victoria’s jaw gently. Just as her coach had worked to instill confidence inside her in the ring, it was important to encourage Victoria’s confidence in the world of gender. The past few weeks following World’s especially had been formative.

 

“Anything.” She promised seriously.

 

Victoria’s hand closed gently around her wrist.

 

“Call me Victor?”

 

She could do that.

 

Their mouths came together of their own accord. Yuri’s version of an answer was a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss broken only to pull her shirt over her head and tug her bra off. She was careful to keep her hands from wandering places Victor maybe didn’t want to be touched.

 

He trembled as Yuri whispered his name for the first time, testing the name on her tongue.

 

“Yuuuuuuriiiiiii,” Victor whined, a little breathlessly but the same playful look in his eyes. “What comes after your piaffe at a minute-thirty?”

 

What?

 

She drew back, confusion in her features.

 

“My rising trot?”

 

Victor hummed.

 

“Show me?”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Victoria in the main story has chosen that they’re pretty ok with any pronouns so long as the person using them isn’t being intentionally offensive, but I wanted to give them a chance to open up a little and be more comfortable talking about how they feel on any given day. 
> 
> Kindness only, please. For some of us, this is a very personal matter and I suspect that some people experience gender fluidity differently.
> 
> Find me on Patreon as [ Wunkind ](https://www.patreon.com/user?u=14554175)  
> Alternately as [ letsbringmomback ](%E2%80%9C) on Tumblr.


End file.
